Dark Knight and the Brit Wonder
by DestinyShiva
Summary: Late Hetaween 2011 fic. As the party ends its peak, a certain superhero thinks that it's about time that he and his sidekick get a little one-on-one. USUK in that order. RP with Tenkuno.


_**(Firstly, a quick word to other people who have followed me previously: Because of a… messy break-up, 15animefreak15 and I are no longer together and no longer in contact. I'm sorry, but I can't really continue with Do the Noble Thing when it's just me completing a storyline that we both contributed to. I'm sorry everyone).**_

**I can only apologise for what you are about to (hopefully) read. It might have been completed earlier, but my RP partner was away a lot and I got sick on the one day that she could actually see me XD. Anyway, without further ado…**

**Based off of Hetaween 2011.**

**Warnings: Batman/Robin slight costume-play, sort-of first time sex, bad language, what I like to consider as detailed homosexual male sex, little bit of kinkiness, and a dash of hilarity/stupidity. Oh, and lots of Briticisms.**

**Written by Tenkuno and DestinyShiva.**

**SORRY FOR THE WORD COUNT. Hngh.**

* * *

><p><span>Dark Knight and Brit Wonder<span>

* * *

><p>The mask was far too hot as he moved around the large banquet hall that he had decided to host the Halloween party in. How did Bruce Wayne run around in this thing every night and not die of heat stroke? He wiped at the sweat forming on his upper lip and grinned when a few more nations complimented him on his costume, laughing when they said they would never have thought they would see Arthur completely forego pants. At the mention of the British nation his blue eyes started to scan the large room for the smaller man with green eyes and yellow cape. Alfred smirked when he saw the small Briton standing next to Francis and Raj, already starting to drink from what Alfred could tell by the glass cup half filled with what looked like scotch.<p>

Arthur, meanwhile, was fuming. Right. Not only did the American embarrass him by persuading him into the most ridiculous costume, but he showed it off in front of everyone on a stage too. Now, yes, he did agree to joining Alfred as his... _dare he say it_? 'Sidekick'. But did he have to make such a fuss of the entrance? No wonder a glass of scotch on the rocks had, ooh, 'magically' appeared in his hand. '_All in a good day's work, Batman! Now let's get bloody pissed so we can forget that you put me in this tight clothing'_!

Fair enough; Apparently some of the party-goers really liked their 'performance'. Even though it was Vietnam in her Robocop costume that won the contest that everyone by the end had more or less forgotten about, everyone did say they hoped they would win. He had had many a smile directed his way, too. It took about twenty of them before he actually realised that the buggers weren't being sarcastic all this time. This was such a disaster, but everyone was loving it.

Sighing, Arthur took a gigantic sip of his scotch, letting it rinse in his mouth as he listened to Francis and Raj speak about the Indian's extravagant entrance. Hats off to him – he would have done it himself if Alfred, the blighter, hadn't peeled his beloved Sherlock outfit off him. He self-consciously pulled the yellow cape a little bit better over his anatomy, afraid of showing off far too much leg. Bloody skimpy outfit.

Before he could stop himself, Alfred made his way over to the small group and smirked when he saw Arthur tug at the small cape that clung to his shoulders. When he had first bought it, he had thought the Briton would look ridiculous in the skin clinging clothes and green shorts. But, now that he got a look at the man from behind he couldn't help but let out a small whistle of approval at the man's long thin legs, The Briton almost beat his Bettie page with legs like that. The American then snorted with laughter when he pictured the nation in one of the pin up outfits.

He moved behind the smaller man quietly, gesturing to Raj and Francis to keep quiet and not let his presence be known. He leaned his head down close to Arthur's ear and waited a few minutes to see if he would be discovered. When he wasn't, he first congratulated himself of being such an awesome creeper just like Batman, then moved his mouth closer to Arthur's ear and whispered.

"_So_, this is where my boy wonder ran to?"

Understandably, Arthur shrieked when Alfred spoke in his ear. How on Earth had a man that usually waltzed around like a baby Elephant managed to sneak up on him like that? He jumped out of the way, nearly banging into Raj as he leapt away from his - _his mind automatically tutted_ - 'heroic cohort'. Then, while listening to Francis chortle with laughter at his reaction, Arthur stormed back to Alfred and hit him. "You! You bloody fiend! What the hell are you doing?"

Alfred puffed out his chest in pride as the English man hit him and he grinned widely. "Why just checking in on my sidekick. What else?" He asked with smirk and leaned over to tug on Arthur's small yellow cape, pulling the man closer to him. "So, what are you up to?" He glanced down at the scotch and if the mask wasn't preventing it, he would have raised an eyebrow. "Geeze, getting the party started a bit early. Aren't ya?" Alfred then took the glass from Arthur's thin hands as he pulled off the sweltering mask.

He didn't even mind when Texas fell to the ground because when that cool air met his flushed and sweaty cheeks he let out the loudest moan of satisfaction. His bangs were plastered to his forehead as he wiped at his face and then took a large gulp of Arthur's cold scotch. The liquid burned his throat, but refreshed him all the same and he grinned at the three around him. "That's so much better!"

"...Alright, first off—_Do you MIND_?" Arthur growled at Alfred once he downed his last shot of the strong liquid. He snatched the glass away from him again, groaning at the watery dregs of the ice cubes inside and shoved the bloody thing down. Oh, he had half a mind to step on Alfred's glasses.

At that point, Arthur had to shoot a sideward glare at Francis, of whom was staring at them like they were pieces of meat (what on Earth was that eyebrow wiggle for, you berk?). In response, Frenchman rose his hands defensively. "Excusez-moi, I will let you two get on. Do not drink too much, _Robin_!" He warned jokingly and gave the Briton the biggest knowing wink. What was that supposed to mean?

Predictably, Raj took a little longer before realising that was a cue for him to leave too. Francis nudged him and pointed elsewhere for them to go, and he left with him after quickly congratulating Alfred on his party and especially on getting his ex in spandex. (Yes, Arthur and Raj had been together once, back in the day. Longest relationship to date - though certainly not his longest 'romance'. He really would have been more bothered about Francis taking him away - the _implications_ - but Arthur was otherwise occupied).

Arthur bent down - _bad idea, bad idea, so much leg he was showing off _- and picked up the American's glasses before tossing them at him. "Get your own drink, you bastard. I have a bone to pick with you! Did you have to parade me off like that in front of everyone?"

The American scrambled to catch his glasses and then frowned when he noticed they were dirty. He made a face at the English nation and then brought his cape around him to start wiping away the dust and dirt from the small delicate lenses. When he was finished he placed them carefully back on the bridge of his nose and gave Arthur a withering look. "Oh, come on. I was doing you a favor. Don't want you getting drunk off your ass too quickly." He then smirked and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he glanced down at the green shorts that fit snugly over Arthur's front.

"And of course I had to. I mean, come on! I'm the host! Gotta do something awesome right?" He snickered slightly and tried to itch his arm but the Bat-armor was proving to be thicker than he had thought. Even though it was skin tight he couldn't feel a thing through it. Maybe he really could take on bad guys in this thing. He shrugged to himself and smiled down at the Briton, placing a hand on his head and ruffling those sandy blonde locks. "Besides, you didn't really want to be dumb ol' Sherlock when you could be a duo with the best detective in the whole world, did ya?"

"What about that '_Oh, I'm the host and I have to protect my honour_' bollocks? Cod's wallop!" Arthur groaned, tossing his hands in the air with a fuss. What stupidity. He certainly was not pleased, however, when Alfred rustled his hair. He stood still for a moment, flushing at the _atrocity_ of it. "Oh, no you did not! Sherlock is the greatest detective of all time. Of—All—_Time_. And at least I was not practically naked in that costume!"

Alfred laughed out loud as the Briton defended his own fictitious world renowned detective. "The guy just had a freaky eye for detail." He waved his hand in a manner that showed that it was no big deal, and grinned as he put his hands to his hips as if showing off his outfit to Arthur. Yes, he had read the books. Sherlock being a bit too weird for his tastes, but he really liked John Watson. "Batman has the brains, looks and billions." He then gave Arthur an exaggerated wink and threw his cape out so it fluttered for a minute before it settled back down at his feet.

"You aren't naked by the way. If you were, I think Francis would have been all over you already." Alfred tilted his head and gave Arthur another once over, smiling in approval as he let his eyes roam over those long, thin legs. "Plus, your ass looks awesome in short shorts. Maybe next time you should wear spankies instead of shorts when you play rugby. Would actually make the game more entertaining..." He wouldn't admit that he would love to see the Briton in nothing at all.

Arthur watched Alfred's display, crooking one of his classically impressive eyebrows at the American's childish antics. You'd think he was flirting with him, with those cape flutters and giant winks - not to mention the compliments about his legs. He suddenly felt horribly self-conscious, legs feeling like they were getting dipped in fire. "First-off, I have not a single clue what 'spankies' are. Second, _stop looking at my arse_! You'd think you were as perverse as the French git for saying things like that!" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away - he needed to go wash his face in the bathroom, or something. His cheeks felt like he had molten lava in his veins.

The golden blonde tilted his head when Arthur turned around and started to walk away, a frown starting to tug at his mouth as he quickly started to follow the man. "Hey! Hey!" He reached out for Arthur's cape and caught onto it, trailing after the Briton like some kind of lost puppy. "Where you going, Robin?" He chirped happily as he followed the sandy haired blonde where ever he went. He loved messing with the Briton, even if it made Arthur get angry and yell, as long as Arthur paid attention to him that's all Alfred cared about.

"Oi!" Dear Lord; Arthur was immensely glad that everyone was currently paying no attention to them, because if they were watching this they would have gotten _the worse ideas_ in their heads. Not that Arthur's mind was too far from that plot. Truth be told? His heart ached for the American. Having him ask him to be his sidekick was like aggravating an already sore itch. Smacking the hand away again, Arthur pulled his draping cape - _too short, why was it too short? Damn it - _around his form. "You know what? You're a great Batman. Bloody bat-shit insane man, that is! Let go, twat-features! I'm going to the loo - go annoy some other people, will you?"

Alfred blinked as the Briton huffed at him and continued to move on. He pouted and continued after the shorter blonde, his long legs helping him catch up easily as he looped an arm around the man's shoulders. "Well, if you have to piss why not let me take you to the upstairs bathroom? The line down here is super long." The American smiled slightly, knowing he should have rented out more bathrooms since the line of nations seemed to go on forever. "I'm sure no one will be up there since I'm the only one with the card key to the upstairs!" He smiled widely at the Englishman and tried his best to be charming.

"...Erm," Arthur stammered. Knob jockeys, he didn't actually need to go to the loo or anything. He just wanted to escape the American for a bit and cool down. Maybe give himself a little, er, relief. Heaven knew his thoughts of Alfred in that skin tight costume. Those muscles and what awful things they could do with him. How exactly was he supposed to get out of this one? Arthur shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before nodding. "Er, yes. Alright. Look, why don't you give me the key card and I'll pop off upstairs?"

"Ah ah ah!" He waved his latex covered finger at the man and smirked as he pulled the card from one of the pockets on his tool belt. "I don't think so. They gave this card for me to keep under safe keeping for tonight. I'm responsible for it." He twirled the card in between in fingers like a magician would with his lucky coin or something. He flashed a grin at the Briton and jerked his head towards the elevator, indicating to the man where he planned for them to go. "I'll be by the elevator if you want to take me up on that offer." He then turned, his cape flowing up and blowing dramatically behind him as he walked off holding the key card high.

Right. Here was Arthur's choices: 1. Don't go to the bathroom, risk Alfred seeing him and realising that he was completely lying. Get bothered all the way until Christmas and probably receive a lesser Christmas present, or not be invited around on the big day like they planned last year. 2. Go to the downstairs bathroom, stand stupidly with a lot of people wondering why he was standing at the urinals not doing diddly-squat. Risk embarrassment. Or 3. Just go with Alfred and pretend he can't go with Alfred there, pretend to finish up once he was outside, leave with his dignity.

Oh, fuck his life.

* * *

><p>"I'm only going with you because it's convenient," Arthur grumbled when he approached Alfred a few minutes later - standing at the elevator like he had said. He held his hips in his hands, swaying his weight from one foot to the other. If anything, gave the illusion of impatience. "Come on then..."<p>

The American smiled widely and turned to the elevator to push the 'up' button, yawning as they waited for the doors to open. When the gold and black doors opened up into the marble elevator room, Alfred quickly stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at the English man as he waited for him to do the same. "Ready to go for a ride?" The blonde asked, not realizing how suggestive he made that sound.

"If you make one more wise-crack like that, I'm going to smack you," Arthur told him in a voice that was much more conserved for what he was really thinking. He stepped into the elevator, briefly glancing at the numbers on it. More than one hundred floors in this bloody building. Had to feel a little bit strange being that far off the ground. "Let's get going already, Batman."

"One awesome bathroom coming up!" Alfred then pressed a random number, sixty seven, and the large doors closed on them. Alfred chuckled when he felt them start to rise and he glanced over at the Briton. "Hey, Arthur? You ever tried jumping when the elevator is about to stop? It's really frickin' cool." He said as he leaned against the marble wall of the elevator, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, how come are so angry about the Robin costume? I mean Robin's pretty kick ass. It's not like I made you Alfred or anything, though you so totally fit that role to a T."

The American laughed as he thought of all the similarities between the old butler and Arthur. "First of all you two are old, you have the whole domestic thing down pat, you're a good actor, you raised me since I was little like he did with Bruce, and you guys are also both British." Alfred smiled a shit eating grin as he thought of Arthur as Alfred instead, then shook his head. "Yeah, the only difference is that you're hot." It took him a moment to realize what he said before his cheeks colored and he looked up to avoid looking at the Briton. "I mean...you're better looking than he is...cause...he's old."

Oh great, Alfred knew he would find some way to make that reference somewhere; hardy-har, the Brit is a stuffy old bag! Though when he heard the last of Alfred's reasoning, Arthur almost choked on his spit. Lucky escape - just one cough did it, rather than a torrential fit. He shot a glance at his fellow caped accomplice, with his de-masked green eyes glowing. "Excuse me? Alfred—You should k-keep absurd comments like that to yourself...!" Why was he in an elevator with this idiot? Now he couldn't find an excuse to rush away and hide his face. It must have been as crimson as his costume. Arthur fussed with his cape.

"What's wrong with the costume? _Well_! It's skin tight, I feel like my meat and veg are on show, my arse and legs are _definitely_ on show—And it means that I'm your ruddy sidekick, you twit!" He grumbled.

Blue eyes blinked, looking over at the small Briton and he tilted his head as he brought his arms down from his chest. "Your...meat and veg?" That one took a little bit for him to figure out and when he did he couldn't help but start to crack up. "Heh heh...you mean...your junk?" Alfred then snorted and started to lose it at the thought of men's privates being refered to as food. He clapped the Briton on the back and let out a content sigh as he was able to calm his laughter down a bit. "Ahh, that was a good one."

He then lifted Arthur's cape up slightly and looked at the man's butt quite obviously and shook his head. "Meh. Like I said, you have a nice ass and good legs. It's not like mine isn't on display." He moved his cape over his shoulder to show Arthur his latex and armor covered rear. "See? Latex is skin tight, there is no room for imagination here." He wouldn't admit he spent almost every night at the gym for this costume though.

Arthur squawked as Alfred lifted his cape up and most definitely checked out his bottom, barely disguised by the tight scaly green panties, and was just about to bat him away when the American showed him his rear as well. Right then. Lovely. Good to know Alfred had muscular buns. He shifted sort of uncomfortably and glanced away. "Y-Yes, but at least your cape is long enough to hide your bum! Mine, I swear you did on purpose. The bottoms of my arse cheeks are showing through and everything!" He pointed out. "Not to mention, at least the front of yours doesn't show the shape of your cock!"

Alfred tilted his head and let go of his cape as he looked down at himself, frowning a bit when he really couldn't get a good look. He then blushed slightly and laughed a bit awkwardly when he glanced over at Arthur, eyes going a bit south now that the Briton had mentioned it. "So...you were looking?" He meant it to be teasing, but he found himself actually wanting to know if Arthur had been checking him out and checking out _that _part! He couldn't help but look at the curve in the front of Arthur's shorts that made him gulp softly.

"You're trying to look at me right now, aren't you?" Arthur snapped at him, practically smothering himself with his yellow cape. If he lost this thing, he would be practically naked in his mind and probably others. Why did he have to agree to this? If only he was not so weak to Alfred's demands (he was smiling at him so vigorously earlier. He could not let Alfred give that privilege to someone else. It would have hurt). "Leave off. I just... couldn't help but notice that your costume just... gives you less definition in the 'general bollock area'. Which I'm, er, rather sure is, er. Inaccurate, if I may say so."

The American chuckled slightly as he scratched his head and stepped a little bit closer to Arthur. "You think? Didn't know you've seen me naked after I turned hundred and something years old..." He had meant it as a teasing jab, masking his flirting with insults and embarrassing comments. But now it was awkward and he was having a hard time coming up with something that would make the Briton spew hate or insults at him. He looked down at his feet which were now to his surprise closer to Arthur's than he had thought.

"Oh, no! I meant I had imagined that you would have more," Arthur said easily - a little bit afraid of saying the wrong thing, in making Alfred think that he was spying on him or something. Then he realised that what he _did _say could be rather vastly misconstrued. Yes, he looked in the mirror of the lift and he certainly was red-faced and desperate. When could they get out of this lift?"E-Er! That is to say... not imagine. I mean, no, I suppose imagine. Expect? I'd expected you to have more there? No that sounds rude—It's just the costume, I'm sure!"

Alfred's cheeks and ears went completely red when he heard that Arthur had _imagined_ that he had more to him. Wha...what was that supposed to mean? He glanced sideways at the Briton and couldn't help but notice the other's burning cheeks and he let out a soft chuckle as he felt his stomach do a flip-flop. "O-oh, trust me I have plenty there!" He tried to assure the man, who had been occupying his wet dreams as of lately, that he wasn't some small pricked loser. "Trust me! I leave girls nice and happy!" Without thinking he grabbed the Briton's smaller hand and brought it down there for him to feel. "See?"

Arthur had no clue how to react. Did Alfred _really_ get him to grope his package? With Alfred's hand pressing his down there, it really did not leave anything to the imagination. Hand to hand, hand to cock action. He leapt back, glad when the elevator suddenly dinged and the doors opened so he could escape into the corridor.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR? D-Did you make me just?" Arthur shrieked at him. His body felt like it was in a steaming room. The leotard felt so tight as well all of the sudden and—Oh no. No, _NO_! You could not be serious? Arthur bit his lip when he realised that he was not helping himself hide behind those scaly pants very well. _Fuck_. Well bugger him sideways – of all the times for Alfred to make him get hard… why did it have to be right in front of his face?

The American nation's brain kind of stopped when he realized what he had made Arthur do and what exactly the Briton's hand had been holding. He felt awful was he watched the Briton shriek and run out into the lobby of one of the offices in the building. Wasn't helping either that having Arthur that close and his hand right _there_ made him a little hot under the collar. "Ah-! I'm sorry!" He gushed as he ran to follow the Briton into the empty lobby, grabbing onto the man's cape again and pulling Arthur to his side. "I wasn't thinking! I'm really sorry." He tried to explain to him as he turned the man around to face him by the shoulders.

Arthur refused to look up at the taller male as he grabbed his shoulders, too flustered to glance into those eyes of his. Oh look, his breathing was beginning to become sporadic too. Could you stop throbbing, heart, already? And other parts for that matter! "I-It's _fine_, Alfred. Really! J-Just... just take me to the bathroom, alright? T-There's... something I need to t-take care of..." He hoped Alfred would not notice. Please don't notice. Please don't.

It hurt a bit when Arthur wouldn't look at him and he stepped a little closer and tried to bend his neck so he could get a good look at the man. It was dark in the room, but the lights from the city shone through the window giving them enough light to see one another. "Arthur...?" He whispered softly, letting his hands slide down those thin arms and barely touch the Briton's soft hands. "Please don't be upset..." It was one thing when he was aiming for the English nation to get upset and flustered, it was something completely different when Arthur was actually mad at him. He shuffled closer and laid his forehead on the top of the man's head and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, showing a rare display of affection since they were alone. "I'm really sorry..." He whispered again as he pulled the man tight against him. Then, he felt it.

Did Alfred have to be so sweet and... and genuine? Of all the times to bring it home that Alfred actually had a heart behind his jokes and occasional narcissism. Arthur could not help but get even more bothered. Though then Alfred pressed against... He would have known straight away, wouldn't he? Arthur looked up fearfully, distraught.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Alfred registered what exactly was pressing against his thigh. He blinked once, then twice and then a third time just for good measure as he gulped and glanced down at the man. Arthur looked so... scared. The blue eyed blonde just stared at the Briton for a moment before letting his hands fall to the small of Arthur's back. "Ummm...Heh...That a scone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He choked on that last bit, and his cheeks grew red.

"A-aah... A-Al, can you stop brushing me with your thigh like that? Oh God..." Arthur quietly cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he sort of strained for release. "D-Damn it—I-I'm sorry—I didn't mean... I-I'm gay alright? You got me to grope you—It's a normal reaction! It's g-got nothing to do with you turning me on or a-anything!"

Alfred blinked for a moment as he listened to the man ramble off things and frowned a little when Arthur told him that he would react this way to any man. "Normal, huh?" He thought about his next move for a moment, he could either keep pushing or let the whole thing go. Too bad for Arthur, Alfred was a curious thing. He leaned his head down so their foreheads would rest against each other's and he left his lips brush against Arthur's cheek for a moment. "So...you would get hard over any man?"

_Shit_. Arthur exhaled desperately as he felt Alfred graze his cheek with the lips he had imagined himself kissing several times over. While his stomach did roly-polies, his underwear tightened and his hands began to feel sweaty. He did not dare move or shake his head, just in case he bumped into Alfred's lips. This was horrific. "...N-Not... not every man..." He breathed.

Blue eyes watched carefully as he continued to look for any sign of weakness or lying. He wouldn't let it show but Alfred was just as nervous as he let one hand wander to Arthur's hip and let his gloved hand stroke the exposed skin just under the shorts. "Then who?" He whispered against Arthur's heated cheek and then, oh so gently, kissed it almost making his own head explode. How could he be so daring only when he was trying to get information?

Arthur let out a startled murmur, feeling so helpless as Alfred brushed his skin with those firm gloved hands. Then the lips on his cheek. What sort of teasing was this? So Alfred could piss about and tell everyone later? "...A-Alfred, you're too close, it's making me... ah..." He looked up at him, locking eyes with the American. Brief vulnerability shone in those eyes.

"Making you what?" The American asked softly moving his hand to hike the shorts up a bit, pulling the fabric against Arthur's hardening member. His ears were ringing loudly, it was amazing he could even hear Arthur over the loud, shrill sound as he continued his investigation. "Who does this to you the most?" For some reason he felt like he was going to hurt whoever Arthur named, even if it was one of his good friend like Kiku or something. He glanced down at those small perfectly bowed lips and he had to keep himself from just pulling the man's mouth to his.

"Ngh..." Arthur exhaled, clenching his behind slightly as Alfred hitched his shorts up more, the spandex having uncovered practically all of his bottom now. The object of his many-years-long affections literally feeling him up. Arthur realised that he was not stopping him. The situation was so distressing, but Arthur could not help but writhe in excitement as he noticed Alfred's cologne, or the way that their lips were barely an inch away from each other's now. He could not help it. "Just you. Just you, you idiot."

Something inside Alfred snapped when he heard those words as he pulled Arthur to him tightly, hand going to grip the back of the Briton's head. "Damn right it is..." He muttered before he pressed their lips together tightly. This kiss was completely different from the time he had kissed the nation of Morocco or when Francis had kissed him after he fought Arthur. This made his entire body heat up and tingle, which made him grip onto the Briton tighter.

When they were kissing, Arthur had no idea what to think. What did this mean? Was Alfred just looking for some action tonight and he was the target, or was this supposed to be something more? These costumes, the implications. The Briton reacted though, just as strongly as Alfred had. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's shoulder and cupped the back of his head too as the kiss was deepened; every fibre in Arthur's body screaming with desire.

Alfred shuddered as he pushed against Arthur's lips with his tongue, asking and almost demanding entrance. This was _so_ different from what he was used to, normally it was girls pressed up against him, kissing him with their soft glossed lips and their long hair running through his fingers. That's why he was very confused when he started to find _Arthur_ of all people attractive. The way he talked, moved, joked, argued, blushed and smelled. It was all so...interesting. It was like when he was back in a relationship with Jasmina, the Moroccan nation had made him feel so dizzy and nervous when she was around. She was always able to make him do whatever she wanted just by looking at him with those large brown eyes.

But, this was different. Arthur was a _man_. Sure he was one hell of an attractive man, Alfred's stalking proved that, but he was still a guy! Alfred pulled away to take a gasp of air as he looked down at the Briton with a look of awe and confusion. "I-..." He was quiet for a few minutes before he was sure of what he wanted to say. "I liked that..." He admitted quietly.

After receiving a little bit of tongue, their mouths were still connected via a small string of saliva. It broke as Alfred spoke, and Arthur's eyelashes raised as he glanced from the American's lips to his eyes. Cerulean blue, almost calling for him. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion. Every second lasting a life-time.

"N-Nothing..." Alfred stuttered as he continued to hold the tiny blonde to him, his fingers weaving into Arthur's hair as he thought. "I just.." He blushed. "I've never...Well, with a guy...that is." He whispered as if it was some big secret, but even as he admitted this he still leaned down to peck Arthur's lips softly. He gulped a bit and then smiled a bit nervously. "I guess this is a bit awkward, but you are really the first and only male I have ever really found attractive. So, I'm not quite sure...how to go about this."

Arthur was sure he emitted some sort of noise at that moment. He could not believe it. Not only was Alfred pure from, well, sex with men, but _was he actually admitting to fancying him_? The Englishman pulled away slightly, though could not go far, since he had a wall behind his head. His hands lowered, from the back of his neck to sliding towards the front and lingering on his chest. "...I'm your first male? Erm. That is to say... You don't, er, _like me_, do you?"

Alfred blinked for a second and frowned, completely not understanding Arthur's question. "Yes, I like you! Duh, Arthur I just admitted that a second ago." He pouted and huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he glanced to the side.

"Yes, but there's a very thin line between 'I want to be with you' and 'oh! I want to pound you up the backside'!" Arthur said immediately without thinking. He scowled at Alfred, and hesitantly touched his neck with soft fingertips. "How do you feel about _me_?"

Alfred cheeks went scarlet and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates when Arthur worded it like _that_. He cleared his throat best he could, but couldn't help but think back to the one dream he had where Arthur was dressed in a kitty costume and then had proceeded to lick cream off of him until Alfred just fucked him. "Ahh...Umm..." The Batsuit was not helping at all with keeping him cool as he felt sweat drip down his neck.

"I-I like you, Arthur...I do. I mean, like...I haven't really ever thought of any guys as attractive besides you and Leonardo Dicaprio. We get along. Well, as good as _we_ can get." He laughed awkwardly and looked down at both of their chests that were pressed to each other, sighing Alfred bit his lip as he tried to reason all this out. "Yeah...I like you...like _that_. I don't know why. It just kind of happened after we started being around each other a lot more..."

Arthur's sentiments exactly. He suspected that they had always had a thing for each other - or at least, Arthur felt like he always had one-sided, unreciprocated feelings. His entire mind perspective was being re-written, and it was knocking him off of his feet. Then the Englishman gave a stark laugh. "...Look at us. We're confessing in _Batman and Robin_ costumes. We look ridiculous."

The American smiled and pulled the Briton close again as he kissed his forehead. "Nah, you look pretty hot." It was weird that he could say that out loud now. Oh well. He just puffed out his chest a bit and gave Arthur a dazzling smile. "And _I_ look downright fantastic." He chuckled at his own vanity and then leaned down to kiss Arthur's lips again. Then he had an idea. "Hey, can I show you something?"

"...Er." Arthur looked down on himself, not at all forgetting his little emergency. He glanced up at Alfred. As much as he would love and lust for it, this was Alfred's first experience actually being with a man. It was unlikely he would give him a hand with his not very well concealed hard-on. "...I-I've still got to take care of myself, Al."

He thought about that for a minute and then smiled brightly when he got an idea. "Yeeeeaaaahhh...? I will help you with that if you come see what I wanna show you," Alfred promised as he pulled away from the Briton and started tugging on his arm towards the elevator. When he pressed the 'UP' button he smiled, but then turned to Arthur with a serious face. "Oh, Francis wasn't kidding when he said you were really kinky was he?"

'Help' - _Help_? All Alfred was doing was being a bloody cock-tease, and he was getting rather blue-balled about it. He pressed to the wall of the elevator, squeezing his shapely legs together. "W-What do you mean? Don't say such things with a straight face!" Arthur growled at him, looking like he really desperately needed to give himself release. "And you better have pushed 'UP', because I _swear_ if we go down to that party, I will rip your 'nads off and force you to eat them."

Alfred's eyes widened at the threat then let out a sharp bark of laughter at how crazy Arthur's threat was. "Okay, geeze. I pushed up no worries, don't touch my balls." He chuckled as the doors closed behind them with a soft chime and they started to move upward. The American smirked slightly as he looked down at the blushing Briton who looked a cross between wanting to stay and find out what Alfred was up to, or open the elevator trap door and jump down the shaft. "Sooo...are you?" He asked, wanting an answer. "I mean kinky."

"...Are you trying to gauge me about my sexual habits and preferences, Alfred?" Arthur asked, glaring at him. Shit, any more hesitation and he would end up having to take himself out of this damned costume and finish himself without caring that Alfred was here with him. His need was urging him to screw dignity.

The blonde tilted his head to the side and watched Arthur with curious blue eyes. "Mmm...Maybe." He moved closer to the English man, so that he was pressing the smaller of the two against the wall of the elevator. Alfred smirked and trapped Arthur in-between his arms as he watched the man struggle. "I want to see if my idea would make you run for the hills or make you 'jizz' from just thinking about it..." Alfred whispered softly into that small perfectly curved ear.

"...W-What?" Arthur asked, giving a brief stifled noise as Alfred swooped in especially close. He pushed against the wall of the elevator, getting heavily trapped by the American's proximity; but it was not like he would complain. Though his words struck his curiosity. How... 'kinky' was Alfred supposed to be? Sure, he might have thought about them being in compromising situations before, but he had never considered that it might actually potentially _happen_. "Erm. Well. I mean... depends what it is? Try me."

Alfred's eyes watched the number of the floors raise before he moved his attention back to the green eyed man. He smirked slightly and leaned in close so that his lips brushed against Arthur's ear softly, his hot breath ghosting over the Briton's ear as he spoke. "Bondage, Dildos, Vibrators, Anal beads, Sybian machines...Only to name a few." Alfred then teased Arthur by licking the shell of his ear and humming softly. God, he really hoped Francis wasn't yanking his chain on this.

Ohfuck. Arthur really was not expecting that. Who was it that corrupted the little boy he used to take care of and made him awaken to the fact that sex - and sex with toys even – existed? Of all the times to do this. Hundreds of people downstairs, and while they were dressed as a partially suspected gay duo. "...Y-You'd be right..." Arthur said uncertainly. He half expected to find out that Alfred was pulling his cord, and had been recording his dirty secrets for later humiliation.

Alfred's heart skipped a beat when Francis's claims were confirmed. Shit. All of Alfred's blood ran south as he quickly cupped Arthur's cheek and pressed his lips against the Briton's. He shifted so one of his legs slipped in-between Arthur's and he tilted his head so he could have better access to that perfect mouth. Alfred licked at Arthur's lips, almost begging for the smaller to allow him inside.

"Mmmnnn-nn..." Arthur's throat moaned while his lips were taken, and spread apart by Alfred's tongue. Even if Alfred was setting him up, at least his hero was rewarding him with the most satisfactory of kisses. Better to seize the moment. He squeezed the leg in-between his with his thighs, grinding his hips against it so his uncomfortable hardness rubbed against Alfred's knees. He broke the kiss, feeling the overwhelming need to justify himself. "J-Just so you know. I wouldn't let you touch me this soon, if I wasn't hard already-!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at that and leaned down to lap at Arthur's milky white throat softly, not daring to leave a mark just yet. "So, you're trying to tell me that the only reason you're wanting to do anything sexual with me is cause your hard?" He made a disbelieving snort and nipped at Arthur's neck, acting like he was insulted. One of his hands moved from the wall to slide down Arthur's side sinfully slow, then rested on the man's read for a good groping.

The nation dressed as the boy wonder purred out a moan, and arched slightly and unashamedly into Alfred's grip. His tongue flitted out absently against his lips. "That's not what I m-meant... nn..." Arthur tried to make out. Lord, he was trying to be reserved and less needy, but it was getting increasingly harder. So much unresolved tensions within him. "I meant that I don't usually let anyone shag me on the first, well, date."

Alfred pulled away to look at the smaller man in the eyes. "And you were with Francis for how long?" He asked in a teasing tone, not really believing that the Briton and French man's love life was one of abstinence. He smirked as he played with the strings connected to Arthur's top, one finger tickling and running over the spot where Arthur's nipple would be. "Come on old man...I'm pretty sure after how long you have been around and considering how you get when you have a few drinks in you. I'd be willing to bet good money that you have at least once had a one night stand."

Oh Christ. When did Francis tell him of their escapades? Don't answer it, Arthur, he told himself. He rocked his hips again, needlessly dry-humping his newly formed partner's leg. "Ngh. So what if I have? None of your business! You should learn that I don't tend to sleep around, lad..." Arthur groaned at him. He glared in frustration at the floor number that the elevator was showing they were on. "...Bloody hell, Alfred, how high are you taking me?"

"To the top, Baby. I'm taking you to the top." He whispered softly and then kissed the Briton again passionately, pressing himself against Arthur tightly so that the other could feel his own sex growing. Alfred only pulled away when the elevator chimed, and the large doors opened letting a brisk wind blow in and cool their heated bodies.

"W-What? Of the whole building?" Arthur asked, peridot gemmed eyes widening somewhat fearfully. Over one hundred floors above the ground, naturally he was feeling like jelly. He must not have been paying attention, because somehow Alfred managed to get away with the pet name.

* * *

><p>Once the doors were open, Arthur broke out from the costumed American's grip and stumbled towards the cityscape lights and the mesh holding people inside. "...<em>wow<em>," Arthur murmured, breathless.

Alfred's heart warmed at the sight of Arthur being impressed by one of his cities. It made him feel proud, and he puffed his chest out a little as he made his way out of the elevator onto the open aired top floor of the Empire State building. New York City was beautiful from up here. The lights from different buildings making the city look like a multi-colored night sky, and they were far too high to hear the horns of cabs and yelling of the night owls. Alfred moved behind the Briton and wrapped his long, muscular arms around Arthur's thin waist. "You like it?"

All the years he had been in New York before, and he had never thought to come visit this place. It was fascinating. He looked at the sky, seeing how it dimmed to a lighter shade as his eyes took in the sights from a further distance, more bluish where the sun had disappeared behind. It was late by now, midnight stars shimmering like the lit windows of the city below. Must be one of the most romantic things he had seen in a long time. The wind whistled slightly as it swept through his hair. "...If we were real superheroes, I'd feel proud protecting a city like that."

The American felt his heart swell and almost burst for joy when he heard Arthur's comment. "You like my city..." For some reason that had to be the most romantic thing Alfred had ever heard. Forget all of the romance movies, the flowers, holding up a boom box with a certain song playing. Arthur had just said something that made Alfred feel proud and so completely happy that he couldn't help himself from turning the Briton away from the amazing sight and kissing the hell out of the man.

They stumbled out into the open air and Arthur felt himself get pulled to Alfred's body. The hard coating of the fake-abs on Alfred's abdomen certainly did not detract from his appeal, though Arthur suspected that the American had popping muscles underneath regardless. He had to break the kiss early, though, gasping. "Alfred—I'm sorry, but I've waited long enough. I-I have to take care of..."

Alfred's lips tingled after their kiss and he was a bit dazed so it took him a moment to figure out why Arthur seemed so desperate. "Oh..." He blushed for a moment when a thought came to him and he pulled away for a second suddenly becoming very shy.

"Uhhh...okay. I-um..." Alfred stuttered. How do you suggest _that_? It wasn't like they were in a relationship, and Arthur was a guy so that was new territory for Alfred. Don't get him wrong, he knew the logistics of gay sex. He just had never really experimented with that side. "Umm...Do you want to...do it?" His entire being went red.

Arthur observed him a bit guiltily, knowing he was the first Alfred had had, male-wise. "Look, I-I need to finish. Right now, or I might explode. But if you want to have sex, it's fine, alright? It's not like I haven't fantasised about you with me before." Remembering that he was not the only one here, he turned the tables on Alfred. "What about y-you? Ngh, you're not sure, are you? You're never sure."

"N-Never sure?" Alfred frowned at that and grit his teeth a bit. "What do you mean I'm never sure? I'm sure about a lot of things!" He stepped closer to the Briton and huffed loudly, causing the smaller man's back to hit the fence.

"Right, perhaps you're too decisive. Might be why we get into a bit of trouble these days..." Arthur sighed before he remembered his need. Oh, fuck it. He was too hard to care about the fact he was likely to be wanking off at the top of the empire state building. "...You want it? Do it. Now, _excuse me_... I've got a crotch that needs attention and—How the ruddy Hell do I get into this suit?" Arthur plucked the spandex, his skin making a slapping noise as it retaliated back.

At the dismissal of him trying to actually tell Arthur that he was sure, Alfred grew angry. He growled lightly and dug into one of the pockets on his belt, rifling around until he felt the familiar cold touch of metal. With a grunt he pulled out the old pocket knife that he had bought in the late 50's and pushed Arthur against the fence roughly. "Jack-ass..." He muttered softly pulled on the crotch part of the leotard and easily cut into the flimsy fabric, leaving Arthur freed and bare. But he kept Arthur and his arms pinned against the fence.

Arthur gave a noise of upheaval as Alfred trapped him against the fence and snipped apart the fabric of his leotard. He hadn't been able to wear his boxers for the costume, so he had been naked underneath. His legs squirmed as his hard erection was brought out into the cold air of relatively high altitude, and Arthur's mouth parted; little small breaths passing from him. "...A-ahn... W-What's...? Alfred?" He hadn't expected Alfred to be forceful. But _oh_... It buttered his crumpets.

The American scowled as he held the other against the fence, reaching down with his gloved hand he fondled Arthur through the rubbed and glared at the man. "How come, every single time I say something, all you older nations think I'm just being silly and don't really mean it? Huh?" He started to pump Arthur's length slowly, swiping his thumb over the now leaking tip as he talked. "When I say I want to fuck you, you better understand I'm serious. You got that, you little high brow jerk?"

There was something tremendously intoxicating about having Alfred - the superpower self-proclaimed freedom fighter of the world, a man dressed up as a superhero - acting like a villain. Frustration taking over him and making the boy wonder cave in his grasp. Arthur could not stop the pants coming from his chest as Alfred stroked him, material coated hand spreading pre-cum over his stiff length. He bucked his hips, needing it. "...Ngh. Yes, Alfred. Oh, b-bloody..." He moaned.

He watched as the Briton bucked under his hands. He must have been doing it right if Arthur was reacting like that. It made his blood pump when he heard his voice called out so… so sensually, desperate and with that soft British accent. It was just like it one of his jerk-off fantasies. Alfred soon let go of Arthur's length to peel off the gloves of the suit and started pulling at the pants of the suit to free himself, he didn't know what he was doing but he was going to wing it because he didn't want to stop and ask and look like a fool. "You better stay put." He demanded as he let go of Arthur.

"..._Hell_." Arthur finished, staying still as Alfred let go of his body to do heck knows what. Meanwhile, the Englishman brought a hand down and turned his attention to his current hardness. Fine, maybe Alfred could hold on till the sex, but he couldn't. Arthur started stroking himself rapidly, trying to make himself finish. "A-Ah..." He could revitalise his erection again, he was sure of it. Especially when it was _him_ doing this to him. Arthur called a soft, familiar name off of his tongue as he eventually came onto his hand, spilling white seed onto his glove.

Blue eyes widened slightly as he watched Arthur finish himself off _and_ say Alfred's name along with it. In a matter of seconds he was ready to just start fucking the man's brains without even thinking of what he had to do first. "S-Shit...prep..." He had learned that from a video he watched the first time he admitted to liking men... _Arthur_. With his hands now free of gloves he moved his hand over to Arthur's mouth. "We don't have any...erm..lube." His cheeks grew even hotter if that was possible. "Lick 'em."

Well, _yes_, Alfred. They were on top of America's tallest building. It was rather unlikely that he would be here telling him that he had stashed lube in his utility belt. Arthur glared at him, as if this was a hassle and was all Alfred's fault - have to tease him, keep him on his toes. He took two fingers into his mouth, sliding them in till he almost had their entire lengths in his mouth before swiping his tongue over them, suckling wetly. Eyes shot back on Alfred.

He felt a violent shiver go through his body as Arthur watched him with those bright emerald eyes as he sucked so perfectly on Alfred's digits. "Jesus, Arthur..." He sighed softly at the sight and feeling of the Briton's tongue, his mind quickly went to ideas of what else that mouth could suck on. He made a strangled sound as he pulled his hand from Arthur's mouth and quickly grabbed the man's shoulder, roughly turning and shoving him against the fence. Alfred gulped softly when Arthur's backside was presented to him. It was now or never he told himself as he slipped one finger inside Arthur.

Arthur's fingers clung to the mesh of metal as he pushed his hips back. He could hear the anticipation in Alfred's breath, before there was a finger there at his needing hole, readying to be abused. As Alfred pushed his finger inside of him, Arthur shifted uncomfortably. It had been a while, he would not lie. It didn't hurt, but Alfred had jabbed him in the penetration. "Nn—_rough_," Arthur murmured. "Any other man might have smacked you for not being gentle. O-oh."

"Ah! Sorry..." He apologized quickly, hoping this wouldn't make Arthur rethink his plans with him. But when he heard the man make that soft pleasured sounds he blinked and then his lips split into a wolfish grin as he started fingering the man's entrance. "Hmmm... doesn't sound like you mind rough. Kinky old man." Alfred chuckled as he leaned down and licked the nape of Arthur's neck right about the cape. "So... you actually a freak under all those manners and stiff suits?"

Arthur shivered at the lick, and arched his neck slightly. "...Ngh." He grunted. "Who are you c-calling a freak? I-I'm just reacting a lot because it's been a while!" He tried to make out as he pushed his bottom backwards against Alfred's moving finger. _Another_, his body seemed to be eager for.

Alfred cooed slightly, then chuckled as he twirled the digit inside the Briton a minute before pulling out and sliding in a second finger. God, Arthur was _tight_. His tongue stuck out unconsciously as he worked the small hole open, trying not to drool at the sight of his finger buried deep in Arthur's most intimate place. "S-So...you haven't been playing around a lot? You must be pretty rusty..." He tried to make his voice sound mocking, but it came out breathy and husky.

"H-Having a dildo or fingering yourself is not equivalent to having another man feeling about in your arse! Do excuse me for r-reacting because I'm not quite as used to that as I used to be!" Arthur snapped hostilely at him. The second finger stung, and it made him scrunch up his face in discomfort before he could relax. He got used to the feeling pretty quickly, though, opening his legs slightly more to give Alfred better access.

"Y-You finger..." That was it, any chance they had at not doing anything was wiped away when the Briton admitted to pleasuring himself with his own fingers. Alfred shuddered softly behind the man as he stretched his fingers, effectively scissoring Arthur slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. Alfred ran his free hand down Arthur's clothed back and then gripped the material tightly and tugged. There was a loud ripping sound as the leotard now was only a top, Alfred throwing the bottom part to the floor. "So... who do you think about when you get off?" He had to know.

"H-How did you manage to rip _Spandex_?" Arthur exclaimed in shock, watching the green shorts and red material flow off in the direction of the wind. He groaned lightly and rolled his hips, squeezing and inviting Alfred even more. What did he think about? Well, this was certain to be wanking-material for the next few months. Was this _really_ happening? "...I-I think about you, you idiot. What you'd do with me."

A tongue darted out to wet chapped lips as Alfred continued to prep Arthur for what was to come. "Ooh? And what do I do to you in your little fantasies?" He tried to keep his voice calm but it actually turned him on to know that the Briton thought about him like that. Pictures of Arthur calling out his name while finger fucking himself... Fuck. Without thinking he started to grind his erection against one of Arthur's legs and let out a low moan at the friction.

Arthur cracked an open mouthed smile through his pleasure, sucking in air as he gave little gasps at the rough motion of Alfred's fingers within him. He could feel himself starting to get hard again, and his cum-wet hand clenched against the metal mesh. "Strangely enough, ah, I always _knew_ you'd be the o-one to bang _me_..." He admitted. "Good God, do I welcome it. I imagine you shoving yourself inside me and not letting me go till you're satisfied... mmn..."

"Fuck Arthur..." It was almost becoming too much just to stretch the man. "If you keep talking like that I just might have to fulfil your little dream without prepping you all the way..." He pulled his fingers out of the Briton and stuck them in his own mouth, the taste of Arthur being a bit odd but it wasn't over bearing as he slicked up his fingers again. Then without any warning he pushed three long digits into the Briton while he continued to rut against Arthur's leg. "I-I have to admit..." He panted. "I've dreamt of doing you in the closet during a meeting..."

"Ah!" Arthur shuddered at the introduction of the three digits, and found himself lusting for the stiffness rocking against his leg. A shaky breath passed through him, as heat gathered in the base of his stomach, filling with need. "Christ, _that closet_... You've had me in there so many times. On the t-table after everyone is gone, too... a-aahh..."

"Damn it, you hot little slut..." He cursed softly as he pulled the fingers in and out of that now quivering tight hole. "You have imagined doing it right where we all meet? Mmmm... Just picture Ludwig's face if he ever found out about that." Alfred pulled his fingers out with a wet pop sound as he started to ready himself for the big finale. He gave his member a few pumps before he spit into his palm and covered his length in the fluid. "You ready for this?" He asked quietly as he lined his tip up with Arthur's entrance.

"I didn't quite imagine you'd use such lewd language," Arthur smirked, acting somewhat high-and-mighty. He knew the saliva would barely be enough to lubricate the American, but he had to trust in it. He wondered how big Alfred had gotten... it had been a long time. He nodded slowly, preparing himself for the inevitable penetration. He knew it would be _painful_. "Be gentle?" He cooed almost sarcastically.

Lips were soon at the Briton's ear, giving a soft chaste kiss and whispering softly. "I would never hurt you, Arthur..." Sincerity and something warm was clear in the American's voice, then he started to press in. Very slowly and carefully. He knew he was large, larger than Francis for sure (Thanks to the man who was only censored by a freaking rose). When he was half way in he realized something and almost pulled out of the man. "Ahh!... Arthur I'm sorry! I forgot about protection," he hissed softly, almost not caring to be considerate and just doing the man anyway.

Arthur lost his breath and forgot to regain it as Alfred first slipped into him, stretching his body apart and _wide_. His muscles hurt, an unquestionable amount, and he gritted his teeth to help him deal with it. Yes, Alfred was larger than he had expected. Damn the Latin blood he had somewhere within him. The Briton only took a high-pitched gasp when Alfred almost slipped back out suddenly, almost undoing the stretch he had forced his muscles to go through. "R-Right at thi-this moment, Alfred—I d-don't give a flying fuck! Sod the protection—U-Unless you've got a hideous STI, I'm not interested!"

Alfred nodded even though Arthur couldn't see him and slid back in, only this time he was too busy trying to get the Briton to stop yelling at him that he ended up thrusting completely into the Briton without warning. Alfred let out a strangled moan as his hands moved to rest on top of Arthur's on the chain fence. "F-Fucking shit..." It was either because he hadn't had sex in about two months or Arthur was the best place to put his cock in the world. "Damn..."

Arthur gave a small scream, glad that no one could hear them at this monumental height; the American's length went deeper in him than he remembered that anything could, and his girth was barely ignorable. He held onto the intoxicating feeling of being forced apart, breaking at the seams, licking his lips as he tried to prevent himself calling out with need. He could barely think like this. "Oh God. Alfred, how b-big _are_ you...?" His inner heat was doing flips.

The American felt a small tinge of pride when he heard that and he leaned down to press his chest against Arthur's back, whishing right now more than ever that they could be skin to skin. "Mmmm...!" He nuzzled the back of Arthur's head, the scent of shampoo and dried sweat mixing into something that was intoxicating. "Big enough to make you cry out..." He then gave an experimental thrust and about lost it when the pleasure coursed through his body.

With Alfred inside of him like this, Arthur's trail of rational thought was totally lost. His legs trembled with effort along with the rest of his body, and it took a lot of willpower for Arthur to not clench impossibly around Alfred - most probably hurting the both of him if he did. The thrust into him was bliss, and Arthur internally begged for Alfred to continue. His mouth no longer could pick up what his mind was saying and communicating it as speech; merely making sweet noises as Alfred touched him still.

Alfred grunted loudly and curled his fingers around Arthur's hands and weaved them through the fence. He gave another thrust and bit his lip so he wouldn't moan loudly into Arthur's ear, but he did let out soft hisses and whimpers every now and then. "God, Arthur... why the hell didn't we do this earlier...?" He pulled his hips back only to slam back into the small Briton. "This would have made World War one and two so much more enjoyable."

"T-That better be sarcastic... God damn it, Alfred..." Arthur pushed himself against the fence; metal marks beginning to show up in his skin in red patches. From Alfred's bruising grip, he would not be surprised if that was red too. He bucked backwards, taking Alfred in just that little bit more, and started to rock in time with the American's hard thrusts. He was perfect.

They were doing it on the Empire State building.

Alfred wasn't sure if this was real or just a very realistic dream. He cracked his eyes open and could see the lights twinkling brightly through Arthur's blonde locks, the multicolored lights playing on his pale skin. "Jesus you're beautiful..." He whispered as he continued to thrust into the smaller man, his breath hitching as he felt a familiar fire start to spark in his stomach.

"I can't even see you..." Arthur laughed bitterly, knowing that he had practically memorised the whole of Alfred by now mentally. His cerulean eyes and that twinkle they got, the sun kissed hair and skin, the slight cracks on his lips he had if you looked close enough. The city he stared at through the mesh was every bit as beautiful, but Arthur knew what he'd rather see. "Al, ngh. Let me see you."

Alfred let out a soft keening sound at the idea of having to stop to change positions but he would let Arthur have what he wanted. He was after all bottoming. He took a deep breath and pulled out, his cock dripping with pre-cum as he turned Arthur around. "That better, sweetheart?" He asked sweetly, picking Arthur up easily and leaning him back against the fence.

His back was likely to get cuts, but Arthur was fine with that. Shows who he had been given to. His heart was ecstatic as he wrapped his legs around the dark knight's torso. "It's perfect..." he murmured, and kissed Alfred's lips as he prepared for the American's length to re-penetrate him.

Alfred hummed happily against Arthur's lips and slid his tongue inside the man's perfect mouth as he realigned himself with Arthur's entrance and slid in easily. "Mmmmm... Baby..." He cooed happily at the waves of pleasure went through him when he slid back into that tight heat. "You better not let anyone else have this... or I'm going to go ape-shit on their asses, and you won't ever leave my bedroom." Alfred gave a sharp thrust before letting his hands move to Arthur's hips to hold him steady.

Those dominant words. They drove Arthur crazy. He could not help but imagine that; Alfred tying him up in his bedroom so only he could touch him. Damn it, he loved the idea. Arthur rocked, hissing needily and concentrating to the pleasure and the burn as Alfred filled him up. "N-Never..."

"Good." His voice was deep and husky as he uttered the word and then started to thrust at a fairly fast pace. He was so glad no one was up here cause they could be as loud as the wanted that way, and he was aiming to make the Briton scream like he had in all his dreams. As he continued to push in, Alfred leaned down to take one of Arthur's pink hard nipples in his mouth. Using his tongue he flicked the nubs roughly, knowing that it worked on girls so maybe it would make Arthur feel good.

"A-ah!" Arthur cried, tightening hotly around Alfred's erection as he fucked him against the metal barrier. He tipped his head back, shivering and twitching as Alfred licked his nipple. The new angle was helping. Arthur was fully hard again by now, straining for release, needing Alfred to collide with his prostate. "Oh Lord, Alfred."

Suddenly Alfred felt hot all over and his body started to shiver with pleasure. Shit, it was starting. He looked up at Arthur, who was gasping and writhing in such a way that it made Alfred groan and need to kiss some of that milky skin. "Fuck, Arthur..." He gasped against the man's neck, his forehead breaking out in a sweat even though the air outside was cool. Alfred pushed Arthur up a bit further for a better angle and thrust in deeply. "Nnghh...!"

Arthur screamed - calling out into the night sky as the man dressed as boy wonder arched into the dark suited American. He clutched onto Alfred's shoulders for grip, as his eyes filled with stars alike those in the sky far above them and in the city. "Alfred—A-Aah! Oh God, _yes_...!"

At the sound of Arthur's cries Alfred _knew_ he was doing something right and he kept it up, breathing heavily through his nose as he started to moan. "Fucking Jesucristo!" He gasped loudly, his Latin side starting to come out as the heat in his stomach started to grow and his body shuddered violently. Quickly he took hold of Arthur's straining cock and started to pump it along with his thrust. "Scream for me, Arthur... Scream my name." God, he needed this!

Arthur could not help it. On reflection, it was a stupid thing to do, but it amused Arthur at the time. He leant in close, panting for breath in Alfred's ear, opening his mouth to speak. "..._Batman_," he purred lustfully, before breaking off as he came, arching beautifully and moaning Alfred's real name out silently as he felt Alfred right out his need too.

Fuck.

That.

That did it.

When Arthur called him the dark knight, Alfred couldn't help but to moan loudly and buck his hips one last time before he was pouring himself into Arthur. He continued to give small thrusts as he emptied himself in the Briton, gasping the man's name all along. A bit spilled out and ran along the curve of Arthur's cleft and dripped onto the concrete as Alfred slowly pulled away, his body still buzzing from the orgasm.

As soon as Alfred had came inside of him, the Englishman sighed quietly and felt the squelching feeling of the other man's cum buried within him. Warm, wet and sticky, oozing out of his used entrance. He caved in against Alfred, hugging him tightly. "I love you, oh my life." Arthur breathed easily, knowing how pleasured Alfred had made him.

Alfred smiled and buried his face in that shaggy blonde hair. "You _love_ me, huh?" The American chuckled as he hugged the green eyed man to him and turned them so his back would be against the fence and not cutting Arthur's up anymore. "Wow, I didn't even have to take you out for dinner and a movie." He joked softly, kissing Arthur's forehead. "But that's okay... because I love you too. By the way... I think I have a Batman thing..."

Arthur flushed with embarrassment at what he had said - admitted to - but when Alfred kissed him softly, he felt like it was alright. He held Alfred to him, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the sweat their sex had cumulated between them. "...Long as you don't orgasm calling out _Robin_, I'll be fine with whatever..." He shifted, feeling Alfred still within him.

Alfred slowly set that Briton down so he could stand on his own two feet, his member slipping out of Arthur causing him to shudder. "Mmm... That was... wow." He chuckled and kissed Arthur's cheek but then laughed slightly when he realized something. "I totally killed your costume... and you didn't even wear even briefs under that thing." Alfred smirked and slightly spanked one of Arthur's exposed cheeks. "And even though I love your ass, I don't want everyone seeing it."

"Maybe, if you didn't toss my Sherlock outfit away, I'd be able to change into that, you wanker!" Arthur snapped at him, clutching onto himself. Good lord, was it always this cold up here? Soon as the lust heat had died down, he realised how nippy it was. His nipples were erect and everything through the costume. "Go find me something, then! I'm not walking about bollock-naked, just _waiting_ for France to jump my bones!"

Alfred laughed and kissed the man softly, shutting him up effectively. "Yeah, yeah. I'll find you something to wear. Might not be as awesome as robin but it'll cover what's mine." He smirked as he pulled away and started to put himself back together, glancing at the sky. "Man... It's gotta be almost three now. I should probably start cleaning up or the Mayor is going to chew me out for the mess." He tugged on Arthur's hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

"After I finish cleaning and everyone goes home... wanna go on a real date?" He pulled the Briton out of the cold and pressed floor number seventy-three, so Arthur could have somewhere private and warm to stay while he went and got him something to wear.

"A real date?" Arthur quoted, and reached up to stroke Alfred's cheek softly. Could this really be happening? Well, if it wasn't, his arse was hurting for nothing. Not to mention dripping - and frankly, if this was not real, he did not ever want to wake up. "Yes. Yes, I think I could do that."

"Good. Cause I plan to keep hold of you for a long time." Alfred smiled as the doors shut, him giving Arthur a long passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun rose there was still a mess to clean up as the American ran around picking up bottles and plates from the night before. He had at least cleaned up the outside, but the inside of the building was whole other story. Alfred sighed slightly as he used the push broom to collect all the paper confetti and junk that had made its way onto the floor.<p>

When he heard a loud cheer and laughter that he recognized, he glanced up to find his now boyfriend in a group with a few other nations. They all somehow ended up in slave clothes, even Ludwig, and were now raging drunk. Great. More of a mess for Alfred to clean, but Alfred had to smile when he saw the large grin on Arthur's face.

He planned to make the Briton smile like that much more often now.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Lord in Heaven above, we are sorry for the wangst we have produced. She's a huge Batman fan, and BatmanRobin USUK merely gives me fangasms.**

**Regardless, thank you for reading! (If you got this far, you deserve a medal).**

**You don't have to review, because frankly it was really fun writing this anyway. But if you'd like to see more one-shots from us, then please do give us a bell, and some encouragement! Or if you just feel optimistic C:**

**Love, Destiny and Tenkuno.**


End file.
